The Power of Hogwarts
by Tanlayae J
Summary: This is an adventure story of how Goderic Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Salzalar Slytherin,and Helga Hufflepuff. How they became best friends and how they built, The one, The only, Hogwarts School of Wtichcraft and Wizardry.
1. What happened in Diagon Alley

Hey it's Tanlayae J. here writting my first fanfic based from J.K. Rowlings Harry Potter, but this story isn't about Harry Potter and his life at Hogwarts, this fan fic is about what happend before it all began. Before there was even Hogwarts. This story is about four powerful wizards who were best friends. This is a story about Goderic Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Salzalar Slytherin and Helga Hufflepuff.

Hope you enjoy. PS this is my first fan fic so reveiws are very appreciated.

Thank ya.

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ITS CHARACTERS, All those rightfully belong to J.K. Rowling.

PPS: As you may or may not know, the four frinds started Hogwarts so assuming there was no Beauxbatons and Durmstrange or other witch craft and wizardry schools until after hogwarts began that young witches and wizards learned their magic skills from their parents and passed on etc.

**Prologue**

"Alcove are you sure you're just going to send the locket now? With no note?"

"I have no time Reimer, I have to deal with some family matters and it's because of the fact that the locket doesn't work!" Alcove started to say angrily.

"Look Emily left you. That's it and she took your children to and you love your children and you lost them because of that locket so your not telling me that your not going to take the locket to the store personally so risk losing that to!"

"Look! It took me years getting that locket and it's not working! I'm losing my patience!" He turned to his owl, "Bring this to Borgin and Burkes in Diagon Alley, Don't leave it's sight until the clerk gets it." With that, the owl took flight and left in the cold clear night. "Now if you excuse me Reimer I have some unattended family business to attend to."

"Wait! If you really loved your family you'd leave them alone. Don't do this Alcove you love them to much. Everyone has a soft spot plus you're wasting time dealing with them just focus on making sure your locket is safe. Ok." He waited a couple of minutes until he added, "Why don't you go to sleep now and head down to Diagon Alley tomorrow."

"Fine." Said Alcove grudgingly

"I'm going to go home now. Go to sleep brother. Go to sleep.

Though right when Reimer left, Alcove went to go say his last good bye's to his once loved family."

And with that he disparated.

**Chapter One What Happened In Diagon Alley**

A Thirteen year old boy who was very pale and had jet black hair just entered Borgin and Burkes to see if anything new and cool came into the shop.

"Hey Salzalar!" said Weignston, the store clerk, "Come check this out i got it this very morning. Some Owl brought it to me! I figured it was a donation." Weignston lifted a locket up from the counter to show it to the teenager.

"Wow! That's so cool." Salzalar exclaimed, "Are you selling it? I'll buy t off you."

"Sure, why not. Your'e such a regular customer now. Why not."

"Here I'll give you 1500 Galleons and 500 sickles. For what did he care how much he spent his parents were rich anyway.

"Sure thing."

Two minutes later Salzalar walked out of the shop but right when he stepped out, the locket changed. Instead of being gold it turned green and black, than a snake appeared on the front of the locket in the form of an 'S'.

_Weird...Cool.._.

. . .

As Goderic was wandering down Diagon Alley looking for something to do, he spotted a very pretty girl about his age looking through the window of Madam Malkins Robe and Clothing Store. So he decided to get a better look and walked towards her. She was the most beautiul girl he had ever seen, with her long dark hair flowing with tinges of navy blue and as her sparkly mysterious eyes glanced at him as he approached he snapped out of his staring state and tried to act smooth as he said, "Well, what are you doing out here on this cloudy day, it looks like it may rain soon and you don't want to get your fancy clothes wet" but it was true, the girl was wearing very nice fabric clothing with what looked like real jewels. Her parents must have a high position at the ministry he thought to himself before he added, "Why are you waiting outside the store when it's so cold out?"

"Well I am waiting for my friend, whe went to the Quiddditch store. She's a total Quidditch fanatic, it's all she talks about,you should she her room, It's like scary her closet isn't filled wth clothes like mine. Her's is filled with every model of broom stick ever made! So I told her I would wait somewhere out side." Said the girl, "Oh and by the way my name is Rowena. Rowena Ravenclaw."

"Well nice to meet you Rowena, My name is Goderic Gryffindor." than he hesitantly added,

"Well while you are waiting for your friend why dont we go check out the store, I need some new clothes anyway."

"Well... sure. Why not. I'm sure my friend would figure out that I'm here anyway."

"Great." exclaimed Goderic cheerfully as he entered the store with Rowena.

. . .

About half an hour later the two newly aquainted friends walked out of the store, having bought nothing. The two seemed to get along great talking about random magic techniqes It turns out that Rowena was a very smart witch and was very laid back and sophisticated.

Then one of Goderics friends just came walking in from Knock turn alley just as Goderic and Rowena came walking down the lane.

"Hey Griffen!" A pale boy with jet black green hair shouted across the street he ran up to the two with a big smile on his face, "Guess what i just found at Borgin and Burkes!"

Rowena gasped loudly,"You go down Knockturn Alley by your self?"

"Well why not? You get the neatest, and coolest stuff there. Like seriously I just bought this seriously cool locket thats green and black! It was said to have some enchantment on it so when I bought it a snake appeared on it in the form of a 'S'! Is that not cool or what!" Said The boy boastingly as if he were all that. Then he added a bit snarkily "Who are you anyway? Why is Goderic hanging with you?"

"This is Rowena!" said Goderic nervously hoping Rowena wouldn't be offended by him

"Ya and I'm Salzalar. Thank you very much for the introduction!" He smirked and looked away as Rowena giggled, but what really caught his eye was that a girl with bright, blond hair shining, even though it wasn't sunny out was running up the street as if she were looking for someone. She turned into the trio's direction and ran up to Rowena and randomly shouted, "Where have you gone! I've been looking for you everywhere!"

Then she noticed there where two other people with her and she asked, "Who are they?"

Rowena sighed then introduced everbody. "This Is Goderic," she signaled to the boy with the messy brown hair, and then signaled to the the boy wth the black hair, "and this is Salzar."

Then Rowena introduced her friend, "and boys, this is Helga Hufflepuff, my best crazy friend in the whole wizarding world!"

Salzalar seemed a lttle shocked that these girls even got along. They seemed so different compared to each other, like Rowena looked really Sophisticated and smart whereas Helga was so jumpy, cheery and hyper. Great. He thought. More company. More annoying jumping company. Than he jerkily responded, "What the hell type of name is a Huffle Puff? I understand Helga but seriously who has the last name Hufflepuff!"

"Well obvously she does" Rowena Chided back coldly, "Besides i'm not the one named Salzalar."

Salzalar and Rowna glared at each other.

Helga however seemed undisturbed by all of this as if she never even heard it in the first place and said, "Hey why dont we go to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parler."

"It's freezing outside!" Retorted Salzalar

"So" said Goderic, "Never can miss a chance to get some ice cream!"

"Whatever." replied Salzalar

. . .

"I'll have the Red Blood Cheery sundae with gold sprinkles please" Said Goderic Hungrily

"I'll have two scoops of Blue Bell ice cream with silver whipped cream." Exclaimed Rowena Politely

"I'll get the extra sour lemon ice cream but could I please get it coated with black tea leaves?"

"Why Not?" sad the Ice Cream server a looking at her oddly from the request.

Salzalar was stunned by her choice of ice cream. It was so weired yet so... so... cool... As she reached into her pocket to get out her coins he offered suddenly and surprisingly (even to himself) that he would pay for her ice cream. She accepted after a moments hesitation but he sounded serious.

"I'll have an extra sour dark lime ice cream and if it's ok I'll get some black tea leaves added onto mine to."

. . .

_Meanwhile the four where eating they're delicous ice cream. They didn't Know that trouble was stirring down in Knockturn alley._

"What do you mean you sold it!" Screamed Alcove "Why would you sell it! That thing is price less and you put it on sale!"

"Well I didn't know sir." said the weignston the store clerk said frightendly, "We received it from the an owl yesterday so I thought it was a donation or the owner who bought it had it sent here to be sold."

"Well you thought wrong! I sent it here to get it inspected you idiot!" screeched Alcove.

"Well there was no note anyway!"

Then Alcove pulled Weignston by his shirt up to his chest and said threatnigly but viscously calm, "You better tell me who bought that locket, because that thing has a legend to it and it took me years to get my hands on it and i will not lose it again!"

"Why would you need me to inspect what its for if you already know the legend of it and what it is?" asked Weignstein

"Yes, well it's not working. Legend has it that it's supposed to open to it's rightfull owner and give them an unimaginable power." explained Alcove chuckling

"Well what if your not the rightfull owner?" askes Weignston obiously regretting what he said because Alcove just lost it, "I AM THE RIGHTFULL OWNER OF THAT LOCKET IT'S BEEN PASSED DOWN FROM MY FAMILY LINE FROM GENERATIONS!"

"Did it ever open for any of you family?" asked Weignston bravely

Alcove stared him down than said, "Tell me who bought the locket or you die."

Weignston hesitated than said, "It was a boy of about twelve ot thirteen years old. He was skinny, short, very pale and had jet black hair, that's all i know. If he comes back into the store I'll let you know.

And with that Alcove shoved him down and strutted out of the door. Thinking _Great._

_Some random kid has my locket._

_**On the Next Chapter:**_

_**Goderic, Rowena, Helga and Salzalar start becoming greater friends but no one could have warned them with that fact that Alcove was after Salzalar and his little Locket that does more than just moving pictures.**_


	2. Qudditch

Tanlayae J. back again for my next chapter on The Power of Hogwarts!

I Hope you enjoy and keep on reading!

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR IT'S CHARACTERS.

PS Considering there was not much Ministry of Magic law decrees back then that there was no underaged magic decree.

**Chapter Two Quidditch**

_Two weeks had gone and the four teenagers had become greater friends and continued to hang out with each other. Talking, playing and Learning together, but they never could have known what fate what brought them next._

Helga woke up suddenly and surprised the moment her three best friends came barging into her room one morning. "What are you doing!"She said tiredly she grabbed for her wand but Salzalar cast expelliarmus, but the wand didn't come.

"What the hell! I cast Expelliarmus! Why did't the wand come to me!" Screamed Salzalar impatiently

"It's like that with all her stuff. She has some enchantment on it, but she won't tell me how she did it." Said Rowena staring at her frightend friend, "None of her objects wll come to you unless she's fine with it." Finished Rowena

"Wow, That's cool... and so is this room!" Said Goderic looking around the room that was filled with Quidditch posters and like twenty broom models in her closet.

*Cough, Obsession, Cough* coughed Salzalar

"Ya, I know it's a problem, but It's a good one. Well at least for me."

Then suddenly Goderics eyes widend when he saw a small pheonix in the corner, "How did you get a Pheonix?"

"Ya, They're pretty rare, I can't even get them and my parents are extremely rich." Snorted Salzalar

"Long story short, I was there when it was born and I adopted it. Hey guys! I just realized it's finally sunny out today!" exclaimed Helga quickly, changing the subject, "We should totally go play some one-on-one Quidditch on the empty feild. We'll have an small tournament and we'll only use the golden snitch."

"That sounds like a great idea! We could buy a gold cup or something and whoever wins get to keep it, and we'll also engrave the name in it!" Goderic added

Rowena looked a little unsure, but agreed because she wasn't that bad, mostly because Helga and her always played, but she couldn't help but feel a little jealous when she saw Goderic smiling widley at Helga. She Shrugged it off and looked at Salzalar who asked if she could look at Helga's wand.

This was such and odd wand thought Salzalar, It was very beautiful, just slick black, it felt cool on the out side but when he gripped it harder he could feel it on the inside, and it was warm. Most definantly not like other wands, they just felt like wood, but some do have hot or cold vibrations but he'd never felt one with both. He looked a little closer and he saw, very faded, yellow, ribbon like etches, like fire bursting, going half way up the wand. He felt a little tense and very suspicous. He had a sudden thought that possibly this mark didn't originally come with the wand.

. . .

"AGGHHH! This is so frustrating!" screeched Alcove.

"Calm." said his younger brother Reimer, "Did you find out who brought the locket?"

"Well i'm not to sure yet, I found this kid who fits the description that Weignston gave me,but he's never alone!" Said Alcove slightly raisng his voice. "Plus I haven't actually seen him with the locket yet..."

"Wait. What?" asked Reimer, "These are kids were talking about?"

"Yes," Answered Alcove, "Apparently the kid was about thirteen years old."

He smiled widley.

And Reimer smiled right back.

. . .

_Twenty minutes later, after choosing ther brooms and bought a gold coloured chalice from the cauldron shop, Goderic, Salzalar, Helga and Rowena started there way over to to the empty feilds on the outskirts of diagon alley._

"All right!" screamed Helga joyfully, "Rowena and I will play the first game then Goderic and Salzalar, and the winners of both rounds will play again."

"So all we have to do is catch the Golden Snitch?" asked Rowena

"Well duh." answered Salzalar snarkily, "We don't have enough players for, beaters and keepers and whatever."

"I was just asking." Rowena said flatly

"All right then... let's move on to the frst round," exclaimed Goderic, breaking the tension.

About five minutes later Rowena and Helga went up in the air looking out for th golden snitch. At first Rowena was nervous but she was really fast on a broom stick, she began to get more confdent on the broom and started to randomly whiz around the feild in search of the snitch.

Helga was confused of what Rowena was doing, was she distracting her or did she find the golden coloured ball already. no, she thought Rowena was much faster than that. She was probably just trying to have fun. Right? It was just a fun game right? So Helga decided to fly around the feild to. Then Helga spotted it. Low to the ground in the shade, so she started to fly towards it wondering if Rowena noticed yet. Yes. She did but at just last minute. Rowena came zooming up to Helga just as she caught the snitch.

"All right Helga wins." Shouted Goderic as Rowena and Helga came down shaking each others hands, "But wow, Rowena your fast, like seriously fast!"

"Yup!" laughed Rowena "I take it with pride and joy."

"All right," Helga said suddenly. "It's Goderics and Salzalars turn."

Two minutes later, Goderic and Salzalar were up in the air, looking for the golden snitch. They couldn't see very well because of the sunshine.

Then Salzalar saw a flash of gold fluttering and shimmering from the sun! He saw it, It was gone now but he moved into the direction flying towards were he first seen it. Damn he thought how was he supposed to do this. He'd been on a broom stick before,but he knew Goderic was better. He glanced at Goderic. His Hazelnut, Golden eyes were looking in a differnt direction but Salzalar could see them sparkling from across the feild, and his hair was swaying back and fourth, he noticed this and he just stared at him until he saw the snitch whiz past him. He snapped into his senses and flew after it.

Goderic saw it just as Salzalar went after it He chased after it gradually catching up. Then he saw Salzalar started to twtch weirdly. At first he thought it was a joke.

He couldn't have been more wrong.

Oww! thought Salzalar. his skin was burning like a flame. The locket was doing something ot him, oh no he thought. oh no. The locket that was hidden under his shirt was glowing. He had a sudden vision of snakes speaking to him, but then he passed out.

What's going on thought Helga and Rowena at the same time, looking at each other scaredly, Salzalar just started to twitch and then he fell off his broom stick. Good thing it was low to the ground when he fell off thought Helga.

The girls started to run towards Salzalar as Goderic came down off his broom stick grasping the golden sntch in his hand, looking worridly at his passed out friend. Salzalar was even paler. If that was actually possible to be more pale than he already was, but he had tinges of green glowing in his skin and hair. When they all knelt down beside him, he woke up startled.

"Awwhhggghh" Salzalar grunted as he tried to sit up.

"What happend? Are you ok?" asked Rowena

"Ya i'm fine, i think," he answered as he touched his chest were the locket was still hidden under his shirt on it's chain, but feeling quite hot as he touched it. "I saw snakes... speaking to me. I think should go." He finished, then he got up and ran back to diagon alley, tears streaking his face.

The three friends stared at each other silently for a long time, before they got up and chased after their friend.

. . .

_The two scheming brothers sat inside, 'the Leaky Cauldron' hatching a plan on how he would get the locket._

"Well if he's always with his little possy or whatever than we can just attack them all and we get the locket." Suggested Reimer shrugging his shoulders.

"Ya i guess so, there's only four of them anyway and they're only thirteen so we could probably get it." said Alcove wondering why he didn't think of this before.

"So how are we gonna find him?" asked Reimer

"Well, the clerk mentioned he was a regular customer so im just suggestng we waited around the shop and see if they had any more usful things, I have a feeling he's gonna come here soon anyway..." answered Alcove

"Wow! You wannna wait! Patiently!" Reimer laughed, "but seriously, you had a feeling the locket was gonna open when you first touched it... and now look what happened!"

Alcove glared at him for a long time before he said, "Fine, whatever. Let's just head back to Borgin and Burkes and get my locket."

_The Locket, _Reimer thought. _That stupid Locket._

. . .

"Where did he go!" shouted Helga

"He's probably going to Borgin and Burkes, I think it has something to do wth the locket he bought there, because I saw something glow under his shirt before he passed out." answered Goderic hurridley running as fast as he could.

All three friends were scared. Scared that something bad could have happened to their friend.

They were right.

. . .

Salzalar's head was racing with thoughts. Did snakes just talk to him? Something wasn't right here. When he bought the locket it... it changed. How could this happen... Why did this happen? The first place he thought to check out Borgin and Burkes and get more facts from were the locket really came from. Once he made it back to Diagon Alley, He wondered about his friends. He wondered if they were worrying about him or chasing after him. He saw their shocked expressions when he finally gained concience and then ran off... _Great. They must think i'm a freak. _Once he finally entered Borgin and Burkes, he was greeted by Wiegnston lying in the ground motionless and two male wizards smiling at him evily.

. . .

"Were almost there!" said Goderic, as he was turnng into Knockturn alley, with Rowena and Helga right beside him.

The three stopped on their trackes once they entered the alley. It was dark and no one was their. It looked like a deserted ghost town.

"Somethings wrong." Said Goderic solemly

"You didn't notice?" asked Helga sarcastically. "Come on lets go!"

The four ran into the Borgin and Burkes finding that a middle aged man was holding Salzalar u by the shirt screaming something about a locket...

"Give it to me!" shouted Alcove slamming Salzalar harder against the wall, before he noticed that his friends were standing there, shocked and staring wide eyed at them.

"Oh look! We have company!" Laughed Reimer as he stared at their shocked faces.

"Get their wands!" screeched Alcove imediantly

"Expelliarmus!" shouted Remeir reciveing only Rowena's and Goderic's wands, Then he snarkily added "What's the matter blondie left your wand at home?"

Alcove suddenly looked at Helga seeing her take out her wand angrily and casting expelliarmus. Reimer tried to cast back but the wands wouldn't leave Helga's grasp. Alcove suddenly dropped Salzalar onto the floor and said, "Reimer, we need to leave."

Then before anything else happened Reimer and Alcove disaparated. Without ther precious locket.

Salzalar glanced up at his friends once and said, "I..." than he passed out again before finish the sentance.

The three silent friends carried Salzalar to his house. It was a big mansion. With a huge yard. They brought their passed out friend to his room, luckily his parents weren't home so nobody asked any questions.

Goderics room was huge. Helga thought, almost as big as her own house. It was a dark room, but very cool.

Goderic, Rowena and Helga left a note explaining what had happened and how tomorrow they would visit so he could explain to them what really happened in his mind.

. . .

"What was that!" asked Reimer sounding angry, "We almost got the locket! Why didn't their wands come?"

"I don't know!" shouted Alcove worridley, "but it isn't right, I know that for sure that the wand didn't come that way." Alcove finished sighing

Two minutes of silence passed before Alcove added, "I think she has some form of enchantment on it, That keeps anything she has from leaving her. It's dangerous, soon enough this power will possbly grow... and i'm afraid we won't be able to take it away from her, Unless..."

"Unless what..." asked Reimer imediantly wondering what they could do.

"Well if we get the wand we may be able to get the power... so we'll have to black mail her in form of getting the wand, and then we'll get the locket, That way nobody will ever take the locket away from me even f i die." said Alcove smirking

Alcove and Reimer sighed to themselves knowing that their once simple plan became a lot more complicated...

**On the next Chapter: Goderic, Rowena and Helga demand an explanation from Salzalar and they all dscover some new magic. The question is, "Is it good magic?" or was it from something worse than they imagined? They also learn some new thing about how Helga's wand has it's extra power, The peices are starting to fit together and the four are discovering their fate in this journey, but will Alcove and his brother stop them on their tracks...**


	3. Putting the Peices Together

HTMLMETA HTTP-EQUIV="content-type" CONTENT="text/html;charset=utf-8"

p style="padding-top: 10px; padding-left: 10px;"

PPowa of Hogwarts Chapter Three!/P

PHey It's me as always Tanleaya on my third chapter of my fanfction./P

PThanks for all the readers and support and i'm sorry for the wait between

chapters./P

PI would still appreciate all the reviews possble so I know how i'm doing, and

keep spreadng the word! ;)/P

PI DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR IT'S CHARACTERS! (except maybe Alcove, Reimer

and Weignston)/P

PEnjoy!/P

PBChapter Three Putting the Peices Together/B/P

PSalzalar awoke with a jerk the next morning. He felt dizzy, then confused,

but all the memories from last night came flooding back into his mind, which

made him feel sick. He looked to his right and he saw a letter perched on his

bed side table. So he picked it up, opened it and it read.../P

PITo Salzalar,/I/P

PIWe know you probably feel sick and tired and well... lets just cut to the

chase. We have no idea what happened last night or why, but maybe you do. We all

prayed that you wouldn't get amnesia from it or we'd all be screwed but just in

case you can't remember, here's what happened last night.../I/P

PIYou and Goderic were playing quidditch, before either one of you actually

caught the snitch you started to twitch weirdly, than you fell off of your

broom, (good thing it was close to the ground) but about a minute later you woke

up and started to say somethng about snakes-talking to you.../I/P

PIYou honestly looked super pale with green tinits in your skin. Their was

also something glowing under your shirt, whch we suspected to be the locket. We

also suspect that this may be the key to this puzzle./I/P

PIAnyway you ran off really confused and upset. We stared silently at each

other for like five minutes before we ran after you. We assumed you headed to

Borgin and Burked so we went thier only to find /IIUBYOU/B/U/II

being lifted up and slammed into the wall by some old dude, freaking out about

'A Locket' whch you considently had./I/P

PIThe only reason we got out of their alve is because of Helga's weird,

unexplained wand power. When they saw her hold the wands in her hand, they the

one standing their looked startled and confused, but the older one who was

attacking you looked angry but than he looked... scared. so they disaperated

immediantly. So we owe her./I/P

PILook. We know nothing about these wizards or why they want your locket,

but were sure you at least have some form of clue. So today at lunch tome were

gonna meet at Florean Fortescue's for some ice cream. Our treat. Don't be late!

Or we'll break into your house and interogate you their, but seriously we only

want to help you. So please let us. We could all try and put these peices

together on this puzzle and learn some things about the locket. But we can't do

it without you and you can't do it without us. So don't leave us

hanging!/I/P

PIFrom, /I/P

PIYour amazing, best wizard friends in the world./I/P

PIGoderic, Rowena and Helga./I/P

PSalzalar laughed silently as he felt the locket underneath his shirt. It had

weird scribings on itand it looked like the snake was slowly moveing, but

ignored t but then he thought how important this really could be so Salzalar got

up and ready before he left to go meet his awesome, crazy, mostly annoying best

friends./P

P. . ./P

PWhen Salzalar entered the ice cream shop, Rowna, Goderic and Helga sighed in

relief, glad he showed up and he looked ok. He actually looked kind if happy.

You could see a little smirk of joy hiding behind his lips thought four bought

their usual and sat down at their usual table near the window./P

P"All right. Let's get down to business." said Rowena, but before she could

have said anymore Salzalar started to blurt out. "Look I wish I knew, but before

i passed out when we were playing quidditch I really did see a lot of snakes,

and yes, they were... well speaking to me. Not in our english language though it

was an unusual hissing voice, but i oddly understood it."/P

PI"Do you know what they said to you" asked Helga intrigued by this./I/P

PI"No. Not really. It was something about changing forever or whatever."

answered Salzalar nervously. "but then," he added a bit more confidently, "When

i bought the locket from Weignston, he said an Owl dropped it off /Iwith no

note so he assumed it was a donation. So I offered to bye it off him, but maybe

those guys who attecked me, originally owned the locket but forgot to add the

note and they really need it back..."

P"But why?" asked Rowena

P"Well i'm not to sure but when he attacked me he screamed something about an

legend and how he was the true owner or something. Look iIm starting to get a

little scared and I think things from here on ar going to be a lot more

complicated but I have a feeling Weignston knows a lot more about this legend

than we do."

P"Wow..." said Goderic

P"But wait." Salzalar said looking directly at Helga, "What was that about

your wand power scaring them off?"

P"Oh ya you should have seen their faces" Goderic laughed. "True terror and

confusion! So they disaperated."

P"Ya, and me and Goderic were talking last night about it, and because we

never actually finished our qudditch tournament..." Rowena stopped talking

breifly, pulling out a golden chalice from her jacket pocket, "We thought that

because of Helga's wand like saved us all we thought that we should give her the

cup."

PHelga looked a little embarassed but accepted the cup.

P"I agree, thanks to your enchantment or whatever, we got out of there,

but..." Salzalar hesitated. "I think it's time we found out how you did this."

PHelga sighed but finally said, "Well ok, it was my eleventh birthday. When I

was supposed to start learning magic from my parents so my mom said I needed to

get a wand from Ollivanders. She wanted to come with me but I told her I wanted

to go alone, So I walked to Ollivanders hoping to get a cool wand. No one else

was there except the owner so we tried boxes upon boxes of wands, but none of

them worked for me. When he put all of the boxes away I found a box hidden on

the corner of the top shelf. So I tried it. It choose me, It was a weired wand,

just slick black but said to have cool virbrations that some wands have. He

looked unsure when I said it was the right one, but he eventually agreed to sell

it to me." Helga stopped for a moment to eat some of her ice cream, but then she

continued, "I felt something was missing. So walked down to Borgin and Burkes,

I'd never been there before then and I wanted to see what they had, so I entered

the shop looking around at all the neat stuff they had for sale but found

nothing to interesting that I wanted. Then the shop keepers Pheonix entered the

store looking disturbed but happy in a way. It lit fire, than came back to life

again, but with another tiny pheonix along with it. It must have given birth.

Even though Pheonix's were rare and would cost a fortune to buy, I offered to

take it home with me, and the shop keeper agreed because he had no time to take

care of two. So I happily walked home with my new pheonix that I decided to name

Fire Burst. My mom freaked, but i convinced her into it and i told her that I

loved the bird soooooooooooo much. She saw the look in Fire Burst's eyes and

started to cry happily in a way. So I went to my room with Fire Burst following

me but as he flew past me, a feather from her tail fell off and landed onto my

wand."/P

P"That's it?" asked Salzalar shocked, "A feather from your pheonix's tail gave

your wand those firey marks and t gave the power?"/P

P"Yup that's when it all started, plus that's how I got the warm vibrations

to. I have the cool vibratons that originally came with the wand but the

enchantment and the warm vibrations came from my pheonix."/P

P"Cool." said Salzalar, Goderic and Rowena at the same time./P

P"Ya, I guess..." said Helga sighing/P

P"What do you mean by 'I guess,'" asked Salzalar snarkily. "You should be

happy to have a power that possibly no one else has."/P

P"Well ya it was great when it saved but don't you think that it's gonna cause

some troube with those guys who tried to attack us? What if they want the locket

and now they want the wand?"/P

P"I think she has a point." Rowena added, "They almost killed us in there.

What if they do that again but they get the wand as well. Then they'll

practically invncible."/P

P"All right. I see your point." Said Salzalar. "But let's not worry about that

now. We should go talk to Weignston, and see if we could find out more."/P

P"That is if he's still alive." muttered Goderic./P

P. . ./P

P"Well, the wand will only come to you if she gives it to you." sad Alcove/P

P"Right because i'm sure if we say please and thank you she'll give it to us."

retorted Reimer sarcastically./P

P"Well they all look like like best friends right? So that's why we use the

black mail method. If we capture the girl with the wand and the boy with the

locket, No way they'll let the other die..."/P

P"So if we threaten to kill the boy if she doesn't give us the wand, she'll

have to or else he'll die and vice versa." said Reimer immediantly brightening

up./P

P"Exactly." said Alcove smiling coldly/P

P"But wait... how are we gonna capture them?" asked Reimer/P

P"Well I'm not to sure about that yet but we'll figure something out." Alcove

answered/P

PAbout a minute later a boy appeared in the cave that Reimer and Alcove were

camping into./P

P"Allen!" Alcove ran up to the boy and hugged him, "How did you find me

son?"/P

P"Well you brang me here all the time when i was younger. So everyday I'd come

check if you would be here, ever since mom took us away..." Allen said/P

PReimer looked shocked./P

P"I wanted to come and help you on whatever you're doing." He added, changing

the subject/P

P"Well you came at the right time!" Alcove said happily. "That locket I had

fell into the hands of a young boy about two years younger than you, and girl

has a wand with the special power that could leave us in a very powerful

postion."/P

P"So what do you want me to do?" asked Allen/P

P"We have just the idea..." said Alcove/P

P. . ./P

PThe four entered Borgin and Burkes to find Weignston sitting behind the

counter looking startled. "Oh it's you four." he said

P"Ya, we need to talk to you about what happened yesterday..." exclaimed

Salzalar

P"I agree, I think you need to know that I'm on your side and you need to be

informed on what's going on..."

P"We need to know the full story of how this locket came into this store the

legend to this locket" Interrupted Salzalar

PWeignston hesitated but than continued, "what I said first was true. I was

working early and an owl came in and brought me the locket, there was, as I said

before, no note and I knew nothing of where it came from. I sold it to you an

hour later after it came in. After you left an older wizard, I believe his name

was Alcove, came in asking if I was done inspecting it. I had no idea what he

was talking about. He told me he was the owner of the locket and he freaked and

threatened to kill me if I didn't tell him who had it, I asked why he needed it

so much, He told me this thing about a legend to it, he said the locket was

supposed to open to it's true owner and give them an unimaginable power. I

pretended like I've never seen you before so I just gave him the description of

you, and he left, angry. After he left I closed the store and went to the

library. At first I couldn't find anything until I found a magical objects book.

I brought I back here and looked into the myth section. Apparently this is

called the Wainwright locket. Named after it's maker, Arornous Wainwright, he

originally made it hoping to create a new kind of dark magic. Unfortunately the

magic was locked inside the locket, he never spoke of what was in it, but he

died he said when the true owner owns it as his own it will open... "

PAll eyes fell on Salzalar.

P"So I have the locket! That holds A dark magic and has an evil power, that

Alcove will try and kill me for!" asked Salzalar getting angry

P"Well it may not be evil."

PWhat do you mean by that?" asked Rowena

P"Well it was said that he tried to create an dark power but you never know

what it could be, the only one who might have known was Arornous." answered

Weignston. After a moments silence he then asked, "Have you ever tried to open

it?"

P"Well no... I've been so busy... I could try."

PSalzalar reached into his shirt and grabbed the locket, he looked nervous

especially because all eyes were on him, he opened it then a flash of blinding

light, he saw more snakes speaking to him. He went flying back. Weignston and

his three friends rushed up to him and picked him up from the ground. "I saw it

again, snakes squeaking to me" he looked to the ground, the half open locket

lying there as if nothing had happened.

P"You've seen this before?" asked Weignston

P"Ya yesterday, when I ran into here before they attacked me we were playing a

one on one snitch only game of Qudditch and it happened there." said Salzalar,

moaning as he rubbed his head

P"hmm... Wait here for a minute." Weignston said, He ran off to the back room

and came back with a snake.

P"You think it has something to do with snakes?" Salzalar asked.

P"Well obviously, you had to visions of snakes talking to you." Goderic

smirked.

P"Whatever." retorted Salzalar, rolling his eyes.

He looked at the snake. The snake was looking right back at him. The snake

started to talk to him in that language again. "Youuuuu ccaaaaaannn

ssspppeeeeaaaakkk toooo meeee yyouuuu kknooowwwww... Yooouuuu hhaaaaaaveeee

pppppaaaarrsssselle toooonggguueeee." "What!" Salzalar said to the snake in a

slithering tone. "Yoouuuuu caaaan taaalkk too snaaaaakees!" the snake hissed,

"Teeeelll Weeiggnsstooon too put mmeeeeee baaack too sleeeeeep pleeaaaaeseeeee."

Helga grabbed Salzalar's shoulders and asked "What's going on? You were

talking in a weird tongue, you were hissing words to the snake and it was

hissing back, but we couldn't understand it."

'I could." exclaimed Salzalar flatly, looking more pale than ever. "You're

snake told me I had Parsel Tongue and I could speak to snakes. It also told me

to tell Weignston that the snake wants to back to it's bed."

All of them were in shock staring at Salzalar.

"Great." said Salzalar. "I can speak to snakes.

To be continued...

On the next Chapter

While Goderic and Rowena are researching in the

library, Allen comes to diagon alley and kidnaps Salzalar and Helga to bring

them to his father and uncle. Rowena and Goderic will stop at nothing to find

their two missing friends while Salzalar and Helga have to make a huge decision,

between life and death.


	4. The Escape

Hey, it's Tanlayae here for my fourth chapter in my fanfiction.

I just wanted to let you know that I plan on creating this story into a very long one, so I hope you enjoy every part of the adventure of Salzalar, Helga, Goderic and Rowena. As you know they are thirteen now, but I plan on writing the part of how they created Hogwarts, which will probably be in their early twenties. I won't create every aspect of their teenage years. Just a few adventures they had, that led them to eventually bullding Hogwarts, I will also be creating and writing how some of the Hogwarts aspects we've read and seen in the harry potter books and movies came to be in my mind like how the chamber of secrets was created. How Salzalar eventually left three friends, etc.

I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Please leave some reviews, if you don't have a fan fiction net account, feel free to tweet me a reveiw via Twitter. Kurtifed.

I also wanted to thank three friends of mine, Gabby (Beatles4evaGLEE, on twitter, who is in the midst of creating a glee fan fiction) Ashleigh and Chloe who helped me a bit on creating the story line. If you want to e-mail me personally, send me a private message on twitter and I'll give you my e-mail.

Thank You, for all the support!

**I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters. All the credit belongs to J.K. Rowling (aka The best author ever!)**

Chapter Four The Escape

Weignston ran into the back room putting the snake back into it's glass cage. He came back looking stunned, he than said. "Look, this is not good? Alcove will freak if he finds out that you're the true owner... But wait" He added, "How did all of us get out of there alive last night, all I remember was they attacked me just as you walked in." he said looking at Salzalar.

"Well Helga has this power in her wand that nothing in her grasp can be taken with out her saying it, They couldn't take her wand away so they disaperated." explained Rowena

Weignston. Thought about this for a minute. "Ok this may be worse than we thought it could to turn out to be. We'll need a plan, but first we need to find out some more information." He paused for a minute and then said looking at Rowena and Goderic, "You two, go to the library. Find out as much information as you can. I need to talk to Salzalar and Helga, They'll catch up to you later."

"How do we know we can trust you?" asked Goderic, a little suspicious.

"Who else is gonna listen to you. They'll think you're crazy, besides who else have you got to trust anyway." answered Weignston slyly.

This convinced him enough, and he ran out of the store behind Rowena.

Weignston looked at Salzalar and Helga, "Look Alcove is a dangerously determinated wizard who will do whatever it takes to get his way. I'm sure he's realized that he wants your wand now to."

"Well he can't get it unless I want to give it to him." said Helga, crossing her arms.

"Ya, well if he captures any one of you or possibly both of you, he'll threaten your family and friends until you give him the wand and the locket." retorted Weignston seriously.

"Helga and Salzalar glanced at each other worridley.

"Look, you guys need to lay low. Go research some stuff about these powers that Alcove wants and then go home but make sure your never alone." Weignston said solemnly

"Ok." said the two friends as they turned and left.

"Oh, and Salzalar," he said suddenly, "Keep testing out your talking to snakes thing or whatever."

Salzalar glanced back and nodded before he left the store.

. . .

Rowena and Goderic had no success so far in finding any info on, 'Talking to Snakes' or 'My Wand won't Leave my Grasp.' Most likely because they were to busy fooling around and not paying attention to what they were really doing.

Rowena suddenly said, "We should really start looking, for some answers, Weignston looked serious."

"Your right. I just don't wanna die anytime soon." he snorted

"Ha ha ha, very funny." Rowena retorted sarcastically. She leaned back on the book shelf, and a book fell, she picked it up, "Hey, Goderic look at this."

Goderic snapped back to attention and took the book from Rowena, He looked up to her with his eyes widening in shock. "I think we may have found a few answers."

. . .

The other two friends left the store, than suddenly Helga pushed Salzalar into the wall, put her hand on his chest where the locket was dangling from his chain under his shirt. She was closing her eyes. What the hell is she doing? thought Salzalar immediantly, but he didn't stop her. He didn't know why but he stood there waiting for a minute until Helga finally took her hand off hs chest.

"I'm sorry," she said

Salzalar looked her with his eyes wide

"I just wanted to try..." she continued

"Try what?" he asked curiously

"Well I thought that maybe if I could hold onto something with out it being taken away from me... I thought maybe that if we didn't wanna lose the locket I could... I don't know how to explain but..."

"It's ok. You don't have to." He interupted looking away, "I think I know what you mean. You didn't want Alcove or whoever to come back and take the locket by force."

"Ya. Pretty much." she finished looking away, than she said, "We should get to the library, Rowena and Salzalar might have found somthing by now..."

"I extremely doubt it." he smirked laughing. They both started to laugh.

On their way to the library a tall figure stepped in front of their path. He was very good looking thought Helga. He was tall with sparkling blue eyes and shining blond hair. "Hi, My name is Allen, I was hoping you could take me to the trash shop. A wizard told me it was on Knockturn alley but I don't do well with instructions." he laughed

Helga smiled and said, "Ya, sure, we'll take you there."

Salzalar glared at her, "We don't have time. We have to go to the library."

"Come on, It will only take five minutes." She replied

"Ya well I don't trust him." He whispered back

Helga ignored his comment and turned to Allen and said, "Come on, this way."

Salzalar groaned.

The three walked down the alley, He saw them both talking about something that he didn't care to listen to, he looked to the side and saw a snake staring at him, "What!" he hissed to the snake

"Leave now. He's not to be trusted." The snake hissed back, slithering away

Helga looked at him, she saw his stunned expression. "Hey, what's wrong, are you ok?" she asked

"Ya, fine, but seriously we need to leave." He told her, then he looked at Allen, "Sorry Allen but we gotta run, the trash shop is at the end of the alley. You'll know what it is because it's got a sign on it."

"Look, I don't need to ruin your plans but you're gonna have to come with me." He replied, angrily pulling the two into an unoticable corner. He grabbed both their arms and before they could shout for help, they disaperated to the cave were Alcove and Reimer waited.

. . .

"LET US GO!" The two abducted friends shouted, stuggling from Allens strong grip

"You will be let go." Said Alcove, coming into veiw, "If you give us what we want."

"Never!" Salzalar screamed

"Well let's see about that." Alcove said slyly, then he added, "Allen, why don't you go back to diagpn alley and make sure their two friends don't go get suspicous, and don't let them enter Borgin and Burkes either."

"All right, but I don't know what they look like." Allen replied

"They are the same age as these two. The girl has dark hair, and the boy has really messy brown hair, and it's most likely they'll be together." Alcove hastily said

Allen had disaperated back to diagon alley then Reimer and Alcove grabbed Salzalar's wand, Then grabbed Helga and tied her hands behind her back, so she couldn't aim her wand at them. After about ten minutes of struggling Salzalar's and Helga's feet and hands were tied up and they were pushed up against the wall.

"Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way..." Said Alcove smiling evily

. . .

"Why are they taking so long?" asked Goderic impatently

"I'm not sure." replied Rowena worridly, "Well maybe we should head back to Borgin and Burkes, and see if they're still there. We have to show them the book."

"All right lets go." said Goderic

The two checked out the book and made their way to B and B without knowing that Allen was looking for them. The two entered Knockturn Alley, then Allen appeared in front of them.

"You two look like your looking for someone." Said Allen looking down at them

"Thanks but were just heading to Borgin and Burkes, our friends are there." Goderic said looking annoyed

"Oh, Ya I was just in their, do you mean the girl with blonde hair and the boy with black hair?" He asked, smiling to himself

"Ya..." answered Rowena suspicously

"Well I over heard them talking about getting ice cream before they left." Allen said cooly

"Oh well that's weird, They were supposed to meet us at the library right after Weignston finished talking to them." Said Goderic crossing his arms

"Ah" stuttered Allem, "Well they're is no guaruntee that they were gonna I just over heard it, but Weignston had to close the store early so they left five minutes ago."

"Do you have any idea why he had to close it early?" asked Rowena even more suspicous

"Well, no..." Allen answered

"Oh ok, well we better go check on him just in case to see of he's ok." said Goderic, so the two friends walked around him and continued onto knock turn alley.

Allen grabbed the two friends and said, "Look he went home. You're friends went to get ice cream. Than if they're not there they probably are on their way to the library." He said getting a little impatient

"Ok, fine. Just chill." said Goderic, he looked at Rowena and said, "We'll check on him tomorrow. Let's go get some ice cream."

"Good idea." Said Allen

The two friends stared at him but then turned and walked back up to to Diagon Alley.

"Well that was weired," said Goderic

"Extremly weird. Well looks like that he won't let us enter Knockturn alley right now. So let's go see if they're really at the ice cream parlor and if they're not we go to the library." Said Rowena

"Ya and if they're not there we'll sneak into Knockturn alley and see if Borgin and Burkes is really closed." exclaimed Goderic

_Meanwhile the two went to go look for their friends, not knowing that they were kidnapped and that Allen was sending on a wild goose chase..._

Allen entered the small library, He walked up to the desk to the lady who was working there. "Hello there," said Allen cheerfully showing a fake smile, "Do you remember a young witch and wizard come into here earlier?"

"Yes." said the lady not looking up from from signing her papers

"Good, well they will come back in like five, maybe ten minutes and they will ask about there two other friends."

The lady looked up from what she was doing and paid attention.

"Could you tell them that they went off looking for them in the Alley but make sure you tell them to steer clear of Knockturn alley." Allen said

Before the lady could say anything he turned around and exited the library in a flash

. . .

"Hmmm. Guess they are at the library now." Said Goderic as he was eating his ice cream

"I sure hope so..." Rowena replied, rolling her eyes as she saw him eat his ice cream sloberishly

They went to the library and looked around for five minutes

"Well were else would they be?" asked Goderic

"I'm not sure, let's ask Gretchin." replied Rowena

"Gretchin?" asked Goderic

"The lady at the desk, duh." answered Rowena

The two walked up to her, but she didn't look up from her desk.

"Hey, um Gretchin, did you see our two friends? They were supposed to be here."

"Actually an older boy came in and said that they were looking for you and that they're out on the Alley but make sure you stay clear from Knockturn alley."

The two looked at each other, knowing now that something was wrong. The two thanked Gretchin, they turned around and walked out of the library

"We have to go to Borgin and Burkes, but we have to make sure that he doesn't try and stop us. It's weired, and i don't trust him." Rowena said as they walked down the alley

"That makes two of us." Goderic added, but how he thought. "I have an idea!" he shouted in excitment

"What?" asked Rowena hoping to find their missing friends

"Borgin and Burkes has a fire place right?" he asked excitedly

"Ya... I think so..." she answered

"Well i have some extra floo powder at my house! We could travel from my house to Borin and Burkes!"

"Ok sounds good, but we better hurry it's getting late, and it lookes like it may rain later."

_The two friends ran to the outskirts of Diagon Alley where all the houses where._

"All right, are you ready?" asked Goderic looking at Rowena

Rowena was looking around his house, it was nice, very homely, she thought, "Yup I'm ready." She cupped her and into the floo powder cup and stepped into the brick fireplace, it smelt like ash and burnt wood. "To Borgin and Burkes!" she shouted as she dropped the silvery powder over her head, she was swiling around in green flames but it turned black when she appeared in in another fire place, Weignston was quite fritened and went to go help her out. "Where's Salzalar and Helga? They never showed up."

"What!" he shouted just as Goderic entered the store

"You mean they arn't here?" asked Rowena

"No, i sent them at least ten minutes after you left." Weignston answered

"Well, we havn't seen them, we've been looking for them every where." exclaimed Goderic getting a little worried

"Do you think Alcove and his brother took them?" Rowena asked

"I sure hope not." Weignston replied

"Well, what should we do?" asked Goderic worridly

"We do the one thing we can do... we wait." Weignston finished

. . .

"I'm going to ask you again," Alcove looked at Helga, aiming his wand at her chest, "Give me your wand."

"No!" screamed Helga

Reimer held onto Helga and Alcove cast crucio at her.

"Aggggggghh!" she screeched in pain, trying not to scream

"Stop! Don't hurt her!" screamed Salzalar

Alcove completely ignored him and said to Helga again, "Give me your wand."

"Torture me all you want, but you won't ever get my wand!" shouted Helga

"Oh, I'm not going to torture you anymore," said Alcove smiling as he looked over to Salzalar, "Maybe I'll just crucio him until you give me the-"

"I don't care! I'd rather die than see you have the wand and the locket." Salzalar shouted

"No..." whispered Helga, frightened at what could happen next

"Whatever!" screamed Alcove, he looked back at Helga, "What if I found your mom and killed her, what would you do? Or what if I went out and found your father out there? Would you even care?"

Helga looked really scared, but she didn't say a word, she glanced at her friend who was also tied up. We need to get out of here. Fast.

Alcove kept on screaming at her, threatening, her family, and all her friends, but she said nothing.

Salzalar, as if he read Helga's thoughts needed to make up a plan and get the hell out of this place. He looked at the cave opening and saw the same snake he saw in Knockturn alley who tried to warn them before they were captured, so when Alcove and Reimer weren't looking he spoke in parsel tongue to the snake, "Hey, snake can you help us, please?"

"How may I help you?" It hissed back

"Could you bite these two please, they're the ones who are holding us captive and we need to escape!"

Reimer noticed that he was talking weird, but before he could notify Alcove who was to busy screaming at Helga to notice anything, The snake slithered into the cave and bit Reimer on his calf. He let go of his grip on Helga and fell to the ground, rolling and screaming in pain. Alcove turned around to see what happened but the snake bit Alcove on his shin and he fell to the ground.

Helga looked shocked and surprised, but then he looked at Salzalar who was smiling widely of his success Helga smiled to. The snake then bit the ropes that were tied around Helga's hands and feet, and she was free! She cast expelliarmus to retrieve Salzalars wand. Once the two were both free they ran out towards the opening of the cave, than Reimer stuck his foot out and tripped Helga, she stumbled in pain and twisted her ankle.

Salzalar picked her up and carried her out of the cave were it was pouring rain. Perfect time for a storm he thought. He looked back into the cave and saw the snake sitting there watching the two evil wizards shriek in pain. "Hey, are you coming?" He asked the snake

The snake surprised at being asked this, reluctantly left the cave and followed him.

"Owww, it hurts." moaned Helga, trying to hold her ankle right.

"It's gonna be ok. We got out of the cave." he said to Helga, trying to reassure her, although he didn't know what he was gonna do next

"How are we going to get back to Diagon Alley?" asked Helga, "We don't even know where we are."

"Do you know how to disparate?" the snake asked hopefully

Salzalar looked at Helga, "The snake asked if I should disaperate."

"Well you're not supposed to until you're seventeen. Have you ever done it before?" Helga asked

"Well may father taught me the basics but I've never actually tried." Salzalar answered nervously

"Well I'd rather not die tonight, so I think it's worth a shot." replied Helga

"What specific place should I go?" he asked

"Well the library is probably closed, maybe we should go to Borgin and Burkes, Weignston always works late, and I bet Rowena and Goderic might be looking for us there." explained Helga

"Ok." Salzalar said, "But no guarantees, disaperating while carrying you and a snake for my first attempt won't be easy."

The snake, as if on que, slithered onto his legs and wrapped around it in a tight grip, ready to go.

Helga gave Salzalar his wand back and she held his hand as he thought about the place where all there problems started, Borgin and Burkes. He concentrated really hard on all the detals he remembered of his favourite store. Then moments later the two friends ahd just appeared into the store, soaking wet, and their two other friends looking at them shocked.

"Do I want to know?" asked Goderic shocked, in truth he wanted to know what happened, you don't always see you're two friends appear from out of nowhere, dripping wet, with a snake coiled around one's leg while he's holding his other friend who now has a twisted ankle and they're holding each others hands. Weired.

The two friends passed out. Just before Allen walked into the store.

**On the next Chapter **

**Will Alcove and Reimer survive the wounds of the snake bite and live to take back what was originally there's or will Allen have to finish this quest for them. The four friends are now trying to accept that they're now part of a very dangerous journey that could impact there lives, but as we all know, it's never as easy it sounds.**


	5. Night of Our Lives

Hey it's Tanlayea here agan! I have to apologize for such the long wait for this new chapter to come out. I have had a busy summer and I have some family things going on, so I apologize on my behalf and I do not plan on taking so long anymore, unless it's a really, really long chapter.

As always reveiws are always appreciated (good or bad), I decided to allow anonymous reveiws now.

As always I hope you like this chapter and have a Happy Adventurous Summer, wherever you are.

I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters, this was inspired from JK Rowling, (Who owns them), and her amzing books that make my world magcal everyday.

And a special thanks to Gabby (A glee fanficton writer .net/u/2842062/Beatles4evaGLEE)

Thanks to all the readers and I hope you enjoy this chapter that took me forever to write. (Apologies again ;)

And without further ado, I present to you...

**Chapter Five The Night of Our Lives**

Startled, Goderic and Rowena ran up to their friends who were lying on the floor, passed out in Borgin and Burkes. Helga gained consciousness and woke up as Allen entered the store, he stared at the scene in front of him, Weignston standing there, frozen to the ground, the two kids he thought were still in the cave, and the other two who he lead not to come here. Well that plan backfired, but how did they escape? He thought did his father finally get his locket back. He looked at Salzalar who was still lying on the ground murmuring some weird sounds. It doesn't Look like he has the locket, hmmm

"Get out now." Goderic said in a forceful yet calm tone, "There is no need for you to be here."

Allen looked at Weignton who was staring at the ground saying nothing. So he disaperated thinking that his father and uncle had succeeded in getting their way, but he didn't know what to expect next...

"Come on! Wake up!" Goderic screamed at Salzalar who was dazing off, unconscious but still moving.

"What happened to you guys?" asked Weignston as he ran behind the counter to get some bandages for Helga's ankle

"It's a long story," Helga replied, hesitating from the pain in her ankle "But I think, that Alcove and Reimer will stop attacking us but I'm not to sure about Allen..."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Rowena

"Well After you left Allen tricked us and kidnapped us, he disaperated and took us both to the cave were Alcove and Reimer were waiting, he told Allen to go back to Diagon Alley and make sure you don't come here..."

"Ya we noticed that, he tried to trick us but thanks to Gretchin she told us it was him who sent us on a false trail." Rowena explained

"Ya so we used Floo Powder and came here to wait for you guys because we had no idea were you went." Goderic finished

"Oh, ok so that's why he came here, ya well he might come back, because after he left they tied us up and threatened us, but that snake right there," said Helga pointing at the the snake that was beside Salzalar, "Came by and he talked to it and told it to bite them so we could escape..."

"Is the snake poisonous?" Weignston asked, "Because if it is and Alcove and Reimer don't make it, than Allen will be more of a problem..."

"That's what I was worried about," exclaimed Helga, "But we have to wait until Salzalar wakes up so he can talk to the snake, and find out, but after we were freed I got his wand and then before we exited the cave Reimer tripped me and It twisted my ankle so I couldn't walk, then Salzalar had to carry me."

"Awwwww" Rowena said smiling widely

"Shut up!" Helga said as Goderic laughed, Helga looked really embarrassed but continued on with her story. "It started pouring rain and it looked like there was going to be a storm, We didn't know where we were, or how to get back home. So disaperating was our only option..."

"That was an extremely dangerous move." Weignston interrupted solemnly

"I know but there was no other way, so Salzalar had to disparate and we showed up here, thankfully all in one piece"

"Ya except that he is unconscious and won't wake up" Goderic added snarkily

"Well you kids are lucky to be alive!" Weignston said

"Ya... I guess, but what do we do next?" Helga asked

Weignston than said "Well that's up to you four..."

. . .

"Ahhh!" was all Allen heard before he entered the cave. He walked through the opening and all he saw was his father and uncle lying on the cave floor screeching in pain, "Are you all right?" he asked immediately leaning down to investigate the wounds

"Does it look like I'm all right?" Alcove asked sarcastically, screaming at his son, "Those kids got away again, and we got bit by a damn snake! No we are not okay!"

"What should I do?" Allen asked worriedly, "Are these bites poisonous?"

"Im not sure but we were bit ten minutes ago, so get us to a damn wizard hospital!" Alcove screamed

"Ok but you need to calm down!" Allen screamed back at his father, than he thought to himself, these kids are gonna pay for it!

. . .

About an hour after the two arrived at Borgin and Burkes, Salzalar finally woke up. "What happened?" He asked looking up at his three friends and Weignston and the images of what happend in the cave came flooding back into his mind, He sat up a little to quickly and said loudly, with a burst of pride, "We escaped! I disaperated!"

"Yes, we got away, but you've been passed out for an hour!" Helga exclaimed, "but that's probably because it was your first time disaperating."

"Oh Ya! I totally saved both our lives back there," he said cockily, "If it weren't for my super weird talking to snake ability and my will power to disaperate we would probably not be alive."

"Oh stop being so cocky, were still in trouble, Allen just went back to the cave were you left his father and uncle after a snake, that was probably poisenous, bit them." Rowena remarked smartly

Salzalar immediantly stopped smiling to himself and said in a hoarse tone, "Uh oh..."

"Ya, but can you find out what type of snake that is becuase we couldn't figure it out yet." Goderic said to him

"Sure thing," he turned to where the snake was, it was prying around the counter, it just fnished digesting a rat, than he asked, "Hey snake, What type of snake are you?"

"The snake turned around and started to hiss it's words at Salzalar, I am a female, baby Basilisk snake, I am really small now, but in about a thousand years, I will be huge and extremly dangerous." The snake hissed at him with a sort of pride smile

"I know Basilisk snakes are poisenous, but are baby ones?" he asked

"Well we are but only it will only harm unless it's not treated within a few hours of us biting the victom." The snake answered

Salzalar looked back to his friends who were quizically staring at him and the snake, for they could not understand a word they spoke, "Well it's a new born female Basilisk snake, she told me that because she is not a full thousand years old or whatever that the bite will only be deadly if it's not treated properly within a few hours of recieving it."

"Well there's a chance that they mighht make it but i've never heard of a cure or a treatment..." Rowena exclaimed

"I got it!" Goderic shouted as he grabbed a book from Rowena bag, "When we were in the library we found a book, well it found us I guess you could say, but it's a book about snakes, I thought recognized that snake from the picture," He opened the book and flipped to the Basilisk section, "Here it is," He pointed at the picture of a tiny snake, "This is a baby, It says, _There is no form of proper treatment on any bites from a Basilisk of any age unless you have an animal or object that obtains healing powers..."_

_"_Well they will be lucky if a pheonix is kept at the hospital..." Salzalar snorted

"Ya if they're lucky!" Helga almost shouted, "What if they die! I can't stand to hear that it was our fault someone died, no matter how evil they are..."

"Look it's gonna be ok..." Rowena said reassuring her, "maybe..."

"Look... let's not worry about what hasn't happened yet... why don't we study more about these snakes and we might learn somethings..." Goderic said calmly

All four went looking through the bool but Salzalar couldn't consentrate, all he thought was what have they gotten theirselves into now...

. . .

Around half an hour later Allen finally came across a queit wizard clinic in a small wizard village they called Pancreet. He originally thought to take them to Saint Mungo's but there may be questions asked about the situation. He entered and walked up to the reception desk.

"Welcome, to Pancreet's wizarding clinic. Do you have an appointent?" She asked, She looked about Allen's age around fifteen or sixteen, with creamy, long brown hair and her smile was mesmerizing

"Well it's sort of an emergancy..." Alcove hesitated, "My father and uncle were bitten by a snake, and the snakes identity and whereabouts is unknown, we don't know how poisenous the bite may turn out to be but they are in pretty bad shape right now."

The receptionist looked at him, not saying anything.

"I.. was wondering if I could bring them in and let a doctor inspect them..." Allen eventually asked breaking the silence

"Well we usually don't take patients wthout appointments but i'll and make an acception today because of the emergancy. If you want to bring them in i will contact Dr. Kew"

"Thank you so much." Allen said smiling, "By the way my name is Allen, Allen Wainwright," he said smiling

"Nice to meet you Allen, my name is Shalice Cleary."

Allen then turned around and went to disaperate back to the cave were his father and uncle liy. They weren't screaming anymore, they were lying on the ground, gripping on to were they were bit, Alcove was shaking or shivering and Reimer was pale white. Allen grabbed his two relatives hands and returned to Pancreet were Shalice and a middle aged looking Doctor were waiting outside the clinic.

. . .

As the four friends looked through the book, not finding to much seemingly important information.

"I have one question though" said Helga looking at Salzalar, "I saw you talking to a snake, a snake exactly like that back in Knockturn alley before we were abducted and then it some how shows up to save us in a cave were we didn't even now were it was located, how did it find us if it was that snake?"

"Well, I thought about that to... But you know how power grows on you and it could become more powerful to you and more dangerous to others, well I think maybe I may have called it some how from the locket... I think it's starting to grow on me and it may have somehow contacted the snake." Salzalar said quickly hoping his friends wouldn't think he was crazy

"How is that magically possible?" asked Rowena bluntly

"Hey, they don't call it magic for nothing." Goderic smirked

"True." said Rowena befuddled

Salzalar turned to the snake and started to speak to it in his weird tongue, "Why did you come to us, how did you find us?"

"You called me." the snake said, wondering how he hadn't known this from before

"I... How... So the locket... Did?" Salzalar asked confused

"You may not have called me upfront, but the locket sure did" hissed the snake

He looked back at his friends and explained, "Ya I'm pretty sure it was the locket, it might have sensed that we needed help."

"Ok well that explains it." Rowena said bluntly, returning back to scanning through the book

Salzalar, extremely bored of researching, turned back to the snake and asked, "Why did you come? I mean the locket didn't make you, did it?"

The snake who was just dazing off came back to attention, "Well no, I did have a choice of coming but I guess I did it because... well my two brothers were taken away. I'm not sure were and I thought I would be next so I decided to come find you and see what would happen."

"Well thank you, but how did you find us?" Salzalar asked questionly

"It was the locket, I'm sure it gave me a sense of where to go so it lead me to a portkey. The portkey was a pen that I thought some wizard must have dropped but I ended up out side the cave seconds after touching it..."

"Interesting... Well do you have anywhere else to go? You could come live with me, You won't need a cage because I can talk to you and if you wanna just leave I could leave my window open or whatever."

She looked up at Salzalar with a glimmer of hope in her snake like eyes.

"Hey, have you been named yet?" Salzalar asked suddenly

"Well other than 'hey snake' no not really." she answered

"Well how about I call you Maggie." Salzalar said immediantly, "My older sister is named Maggie, She went out to work out in Muggle jungles or something. She was quite fond of snakes actually, she always wanted one..." Salzalar trailed of, He looked around the store at his three friends, Rowena was looking more intently at the book, seeming very interested, Goderic was talking to Weignston (who looked generally uncomfortable) about something, He then looked at Helga who was studying her wand by the window looking worred. He decided to approach her and asked "Hey, are you ok? You seem upset."

"Ya I'm fine, it's just I didn't know anyone was in risk of dying, and we could have endangered many more..."

"Well don't worry, They threatened to kill us and our parents and we stopped them in defence, I didn't actually know it was a Basilisk but Im sure Allen is trying to get t sorted out anyway..." Salzalar exclaimed reasuringly

"You think so?" she asked a little hopeful

"Well if they hadn't made it I'm sure we would be the ones stuck in the hospital right now." Salzalar said smiling a little

"Ya I guess you're right. Thanks Salzalar." she replied looking less tense, but inside her mind was racing. What if one of them dies, was it there fault or was t really just self defence or what if they were alive now and already came back to attack there families...

. . .

Dr. Kew and Shalice ran to Allen and his wounded companions, they picked them up and carried them into the examination room. "I'll take it from here. It may take a while for this examination, it looks like a pretty wicked bad bite and it's already starting to spread, so lets hope they are lucky." Dr. Kew said in her strong voice. "Shalice, I don't have an appointment till tonight so if you wanna close the shop and go on break, you and Allen can go walk around while you are waiting."

"All right" Shalice said as she turned to exit the room.

"Thanks again Dr. Kew." Allen said meaningfully

"No problem son." Dr. Kew winked at him

He and Shalice left the small clinic and stepped out into a gust of wind, the both were chilled immediantly, but it felt really nice to be cooled down after what happened to his father, in fact he practically forgot about the four young wizards who made this happen.

"So are you ok?" Shalice asked than looked at him and added, "Well that was a stupid question, of course you're not ok."

Allen stayed silent as if he wasn't listening, but he was, he clinged on to every word she spoke. A few mnutes later he started to talk, "Well, no i'm not really feeling at all happy about this and I feels like I haven't eaten in ages." which was true

"Well there is a small soup shop a block away, thats opens really early, before the sun even comes up and I'm pretty hungry to."

"Sounds great!" Allen said excitingly as he just reliesed it must have been so late that it was almost morning, "Do you happen to have the time on you?"

"Well before we left it was like 4:30 am." Shalice answered cooly

"Why were you working at a medical clinic this early?" he asked suddenly

"Well it's open all night and i'm like nocturnal so I like to sleep during the day an stay up all night. It's the same with Dr. Kew and we got to bed around eight or nine in the morning." she answered

"That's extremely cool." He replied

"Thanks, but what about you?" she asked

"Huh?" he asked confused

"Well you got here around four this morning." Shalice replied

"Oh ya I was um..." Allen hesitated "Me and my father and uncle were just in a nearby hotel and I was asleep and I heard them scream so I woke up and it just carred on from there."

"Oh ok." Shalice said confiently, Then she suddenly pointed at a small deserted looking buliding, but it had the lights on "There it is, the Soup Cauldron."

The two aquainted friends ate and talked with each other while eating some delicous pumpkin and barely soup. They were beginng to become great friends. Allen felt so calm and collected around her, like nothing was wrong. The two headed back to the clinic hoping that the two turned out to be ok. When they entered the building they waited for ten minutes when Reimer and came out with a gloomy expression...

. . .

Rowena woke up with a yawn, she must have fell asleep while reading. She looked to her friends who were still somehow awake at this hour. "What time is it?" she asked

"Almost 5:30 in the morning..." Goderic answered her than went back to looking around the store, she saw Helga and Salzalar with the snake and Weignston was no where to be seen.

"I just had the strangest dream..." Rowena said that seemed to capture the all the attention, "It felt so... so real, like it was happening..."

"What did you dream of?" Helga asked

"Well Allen disaperated from the store like earlier and he found his dad and uncle in the cave with the snake bites... He took him to the small town Pancreet and went to a twenty four hour clinic to help them... While Alcove and Reimer were being looked after he hung out with this lovely girl his age and they're like best friends but later the doctor came out and only Reimer followed her and they looked extremely sad... and well ya... that's it."

"Does that mean Allen didn't survive the attack..." Helga asked gulping

"I'm not sure but sooner or later we'll find out." Salzalar explained gravely

. . .

"NO NO NO!" Allen screamed obviously not taking the news very well. "What am I going to do!" He snapped his gaze to Reimer, "What are you going to do!'

"Well i'm going to put up a funeral and go back to my family and you're going to go back to you mom." Reimer said gloomily

"Well I can't go back to mom! I can't! and I can't go with you either. Once she fnds out he is dead she'll know I'm with you!" Screamed Allen extremely upset

"Why don't you stay here?" Shalia interjected, "You know, untill you're ready to go home. If that's ok."

Allen started to calm down and started to cry so he sat down.

"You can stay here Allen, if that's what you want and if it's ok with Dr. Kew." Reimer said reassuringly

"That's totally fine if you'd like to become nocturnal!" she laughed

"Ya... I guess I'll stay, but could I please have a private word with my uncle?"

Shalice and Dr. Kew left the room so Reimer sat next to Allen

"What about those kids." Allen asked the second the other two left the room

Reimer hesitated, "It wasn't their fault the snake attack us, well not that I know of..." he trailed off distinctly remembering those odd things Salzalar was whispering in the cave, but pushed it aside. "I think we should drop it. It's over, I have a wife and kids and a dog and you practically have Shalice and this small town I don't want you to risk this, that's what your father did wrong, he risked his family, and his life and ended up with just us as his family before he passed on..."

"Maybe you're right... I do feel happy here, like it's been waiting here all my life..." Allen said queitly

"Then take the opportunity to keep it." Reimer said

"Ok, I will, Thanks Reimer." Allen said as they hugged each other

Ten minutes later they reported the death of Alcove Arornous WainWright and Reimer said his good byes to Allen, so he could move past this tragic incident and go back to his family

Allen was also ready to move past his old life and move on and focus on now, so he said his last good byes to his past.

**On the next chapter: What happens to the young wizards when they return home without telling their parents what really happend, and are Rowena's dreams really just dreams? How will the four ever move past this incident? Rowena and Helga take on a big move without their two male friends. Will that affect their effect their friendship entirely?**


	6. Allen's Love

Hey guys I wanted to let all the up to date readers that I went back to chapters 2 and 4 and edited it more and added some more description of where they live, for I forgot it and all Authors make mistakes so went back to fix it if you wann re-read it, (It would make more sence, for the story line) Anyways I hope you enjoy ths new chapter that took me forever to write (I again, apologize)

I do not own Harry Potter or it's story. Go JK Rowling!

I hope yo enjoy this new chapter!

Chapter Six ~ Allen's Love

The next morning after they all finally fell asleep Weignston re-entered the shop, Where they were all awake, they were still a little damp from last night but they were all extremly dirty an tired. You can see the bags and the black rings, under their eyes. Maybe the problem wasn't Allen anymore... it was there parents that they had to get past. So Weignston decided to say, "Because it's eight in the morning I think you guys should consider what you're going to do from here and how are you going to get home. I don't want you guys to get into trouble, especially because Allen is still out there..."

"Well I had another dream last night. Reimer went back to his family and Allen decided to let us go and just stay with Shalice," said Rowena traling on and off, "But luckily my parents weren't home this weekend so there won't be a problem"

"Ya and my mom knows I always end up staying at your house if anything emergency or unexpected happens so she shouldn't worry," exclaimed Helga looking at Rowena,"Well maybe about my ankle she'll be suspicious becuase I'm such a bad lier, so I'll figure something out."

"What about your dad?" asked Goderic nosily

Salzalar suddenly looked up from talking to the snake, he remembered Alcove mentioning her father in the cave saying he would find him somewhere and if she would care to see him at all...

"Ah he's somewhere. Out there..." Helga said nervously but decided to change the subject, "But boy am I tired... We should all go home..."

All three of her friends decided to carry on because she obviously looked uncomfortable with the subject

"Damn it! My parents will be really unhappy, they know that sometimes I just don't come home and I tell them that I'll be at Salzalars usually, but one day when my mom went to check on me there and I wasn't there at the time, so she doesn't really trust me anymore..." Goderic mentioned bitterly

"Oh ya! I totally remembered that becuase my parents were so confused because the didn't think I had any friends then, and well... ya it was quite funny..." Salzalar added

"Ya except for the fact that I'm not to be trusted and you get off scott free everytime we do something, you never get in trouble." said Goderic snarkily as Salzalar was laughing

"Ok then," Rowena said, "Well my parents are going to be home tonight so I have to go get clean and change and have a huge nap..."

"Ya I'm out see ya guys later and thanks for everything Weignston" Goderic said as he left and everyone started to walk home, Salzalar left with his new pet snake (although he considered more of a friend) and Rowena went to help Helga get home

"Do you think my dreams really show what's happening or something like that..." Rowena asked her facinated

"Well I guess..." Helga answered

"Well they haven't come to attack us so maybe they just dropped it, but it seems so suspicious..." she explained

"Well it'd be cool f they were true, but there is only one way to find out..." Helga said

"How?" she asked

"Well we'd have to go to Pancreet and talk to Allen." Helga replied

"That's extremely dangerous." Rowena said

"I know, but you got any other ideas?" She asked

"No... and my curiosity is overpowering me." Rowena sighed

"Well send me an owl tonight and we'll form a plan." Helga said

"Ok sounds great, but what about Goderic and Salzalar? It's not that they aren't my friends I just wanted to not make a big thing out of it." said Rowena quietly

"Ok, well we just won't talk about it now, but send me an owl tonight ok." Helga reassured her as she was limping up the rickity staircase to get to her door.

"Alright, bye!" Rowena said and ran off to go home

Helga entered her house were her mom was sitting on the couch reading the paper. "Where have you been?" she asked in a stern but calm voice, she didn't even look up.

"I was with Rowena we had a sleepover and I'm sorry but I forgot to send you an owl, but we played quidditch and I twisted my ankle, so I stayed over there so it wouldn't hurt as much as it did yesterday." she answered a little to quickly trying not to make contact with her mom

"Where were her parents when this happened?" Her mom looked up at her daughter who was covered in dirt leaning on a wall to keep the pressure of her ankle

"Well they went out for the weekend Rowena messaged them though and they said it was ok." She lied, still lookng away nervously

"Ok, that's fine but why are you so dirty?" her mom asked

"When am I not?" she asked back smling a little

Her mom laughed a little but said, "Ok, true just go have a bath and you'll have to stay inside for a few days."

"All right." Helga said worridly

During the day Helga had a bath and slept most of the day, at around six thirty that night she recieved an owl. She thought it may have been from Rowena but it was from Goderic.

**To Rowena, Salzalar or Helga**

**I am sending each of you this message because I am apparently grounded for two weeks. They did not believe that I had a sleepover with Salzalar and that I fell in a mud puddle on the way home, so because I refuse to tell them what really happened I have to stay in my house for two full weeks. I just wanted to tell you that my father said that if any of you come to visit me the two weeks would double and I can't let that happen. Please do not come and try to sneak into my room, this message is specified directly towards Salzalar, It didn't work last time and it probably won't this time.**

**From Goderic**

Helga giggled at the last comment, but she sighed and put the letter on her desk. She was finally all clean and relaxed and waiting for the owl from Rowena, she thought that maybe she didn't have time to send it because her parents just came home and they might have gone out or went to do something. She sighed and laid back onto her bed ready for a long deserved nap. After about twenty minutes of sleeping Helga woke up to a small pinging sound. She looked out the window were she saw a small owl tapping on her window. She got up and stumbled to her window were she let the owl drop off her letter, it flew of into the the cool, quiet night after ahe took the letter. She opened it to find Rowena's neat printing,

To Helga,

I'm so sorry you didn't recieve this earlier for I fell asleep right when I got home after a shower. When my parents got home from there trip we went out for an hour or two and I fell asleep again when I got home. I know it's late and this may sound completly bonkers but I think me and you should go to Pancrete and find out if these recent dreams are reality because I must find out as soon as possible for I have never been the patient one. I know we can't do this now because of your ankle, but I was hoping we could so this soon, but I don't want to endanger Salzalar and Goderic so I think we should just go by ourselves if that's possible, I received a letter from Goderic that he is grounded for two weeks so we can't risk getting him in more trouble, I'm not to sure about Salzalar it's just if we talk him into it he'll probably bring that snake which according to my dreams killed his father, so Allen would not be open to that at all. I really hope we could do this because while I was sleeping earlier I saw us a few years from now and were in trouble but I couln't recall why... Anyway please send me your answer back tonight.

From Rowena

Helga sighed from being so tired but reluctantly wrote back.

. . .

Rowena was sitting up in her room nervously waiting for her answer from Helga, she wasn't as tired for she slept all day but she was still exhausted. She waited for the longest ten minutes of her life before she recieved her letter from Helga.

Hey Row,

I think it's a great idea and all and I am also curious about these dreams your getting, so I'm in. I think this is extremely dangerous but a little adventure could never hurt (well i guess it could but whatever) the only problems are is that my mom will be keeping a huge eye on me because of my ankle but we will figure something out and also what if we do go to Pancrete and your dreams do state reality what do we tell Goderic and Salzalar, we will have to tell them that we found out the truth right? And those guys love adventure and I'm not to sure they would be happy to miss out, but I do agree with you on your reasons for why you don't want them to come. I would love to message you all night but I am exhausted and tired and I bet you are to so please send me an owl tomorrow in the late afternoon.

Helga.

. . .

The next morning Rowena sent an Owl to Helga asking for her to meet her at the library after lunch so they could accumulate plan.

About twenty minutes late from the time they planned, Helga came staggering into the library, She found Rowena in the deserted section, in the corner of the building where hardly anyone visited. "Sorry I'm so late, it took me a while to convince my mom I could walk here and I can't really run right now." she said apologetically

"That's alright, while I was waiting I finished this book about snakes and it seems to me that there was no mention of somehow snakes and wizards communicating with each other..." Rowena said looking intrigued

"Well they weren't wrong when Arornous was trying to create a new type of magic." Replied Helga jokingly

"Right, well let's get back on track... We need a plan, like how are we going to get to Pancrete, because understand that the only reason you and Salzalar had to disaperate was because your lives were at stake and you had no other way of getting back safely."

"Exactly, I was thinking that to so I was thinking we could go by floo powder or we could go by broomsticks if it's close enough..." she trailed off

"Well when my parents left for the weekend they, went past Pancrete to a village near by, so I asked them if they had a map of the area were they visited, so they went to Armad Village and it's a fifteen minutes away from Pancrete by broom, and it says it's a fifty minutes from Diagon Alley. "

"So that means it would be about thirty five minutes to Pancrete..."

"Yes, exactly so if we went there by broom we could travel back by floo powder."

"Sounds good. But what's the plan, like how do we know were he is?" Helga asked

"Well Shalice works at a medical clinic during the night time, so we could leave here late and ride to Pancrete and find out where they are, talk to them and find a fireplace than leave as soon as possible." Rowena answered back confidently

"Alright but do you think it's gonna be that simple. I mean what if Allen is really  
>mad?"<p>

"Well we have to hope not."

Helga thought about it for a couple minutes than looked at her friend with a determined  
>look and asked, "When do we leave?"<p>

. . .

It was a cold clear night, mysterious, perfect for something to happen. Rowena was shivering a little as she and her best friend got ready to leave to Pancrete. They grabbed their broom stick and went out to the balcony, she looked at Helga who was getting on her broomstick.

"I'm having second thoughts," she confessed to Rowena, "What if these are just silly dreams playing with my head and we get in trouble or something..."

"Look don't worry about that and besides, no matter wherever we are were always gonna somehow get into trouble." the two girls giggled, "And we seriously have to figure out what these dreams mean, and this is our best opportunity."

"Ya, I guess..." Rowena hesitated, "Lets go."

"All right!" Helga laughed

And with that, the two friends rode off in the night, forgetting Helgas wand and the floo powder...

About half an hour later Rowena and Helga were riding into the cool, mysterious night. So quiet and very fresh, like you could taste the air, cool and clean. After a while of riding silently, Rowena asked, "What was it like being kidnappend and stuck in a cave in which your life is threatened?"

"Um... Well... I was completely blind to see that we were in danger in the first place so I left my guard down which made me feel completely stupid later, and Salzalar told me he didn't think that it was safe, but I ignored him so when we got abducted I was scared and you know I was just standing there while I was tied up and Alcove was threatning our lives and casting the Cruciatus curse at me, so it was really painful and all I wanted was for a miracle to happen and it did. Salzalar and his snake speaking thing got us out so then I got tripped and I cant walk because my ankle is twisted, so Salzalar has to drag me out of the cave and has to do the extremely risky move of disaperating, especially when he was carrying me and the snake, so I was just grateful we got out there alive...`Helga huffed out so fast that Rownea could barely hear anyything she just said, `the only right thing I did was when I think I may have expanded my power and made sure that Salzalars locket couldn`t be taken by force.`

"Wait, you did what" she asked surprised

"I guess I forgot to mention that earlier... but it wouldn't have mattered anyway..." Helga answered

"Ok well did it work though." she asked

"Ya I guess I was to busy being tortured to notice though..." she trailed off

The rest of the ten minutes where ridden in silence as Helga and Rowena rode closer and closer to Pancreet. Once they finally arrived in the small town the walked down the streets untill they found a building with a sign that read, 'Pancreet's Wizarding Clinic'

"This is it" Rowena said looking from across the street into the window which was dimly lit.

"You're sure right." helga asked nervously

"Positive" Rowena answered

"All right, well are you ready." she asked back

"Ready as I'll ever be... I think." Rowena said confidently but with a little bit of nervousness to as she walked across the street with Helga trailing closly behind.

Before Rowena opened the door she and Helga left their broomstick's out side, than she entered the buliding where Shalice who was sitting behind her desk looked up curiously. She approched the desk looking a little nervous but said, "Hello, you must be Shalice, you don't know me but I just have to ask you a few questions."

Shalice looked stunned but before she could say anything Rowena asked, "Is there another boy here name Allen WainWright"

Shalice glanced at the door at the opposite side of the room as if she was hiding something, then she looked at the girl and said a little vicously, "Look, I don't know how you know him or found out how he got here but his father just died so I'd appreciate it if you would leave him and me alone."

Rowena heard Helga gasp a little bit from the news, but she looked around and thought that it was time to leave and that her dreams were correct. "Thank you," but just as Rowena and Helga turned to leave Allen walked into the door...

When he looked up all he saw was Shalice sitting behind the dest, the girl that he kidnapped and the other girl who he'd sent on a wild goose chase... right before his father died. "What are you doing here!" he asked angrily, "How did you know I was here," he walked towards them with an angry expression on his face. The two girls looked frightened and didn't move or could answer the question. Allen grabbed there arms and pushed them onto the two chairs that were at the reception desk.

He glared at them angrily, crossing his arms, "What are you doing here?"

"We just wanted to know why you weren't coming after us anymore..." Rowena said nervously

"How did you know I was here?" Allen asked

"Lucky guess?" Helga answered nervously

"Right, becuase I believe that in all of the wizarding world and the muggle world you choose to look here" Allen remarked

"Look it was just a feeling, we just wanted to know why you weren't coming after us and now that we came here the reason is clear." Rowena answered cooly

"And what would that be that made the reason so clear to you that I didn't come after you?" Allen asked snarkily, still loking angry

"It's because you wanted to stay with Shalice" Rowena answered back slyly, Allen's angered gaze quickly softend, "You love her so much that you were more than ready to give up your past and start again."

"Allen..." Shalice sad softly looking at him, standing up and walking towards him "Is this true? I thought it was your uncle who convinced you to stay."

"It's true, I stayed because of you." Allen said staring right at her beautiful eyes

Right then at that moment Shalice kissed him and they started to embrace when Rowena and Helga jumped out of their chairs and made a run for the door.

. . .

Salzalar awoke with a jerk, his locket was glowing so bright it was burning his eyes. He looked at it curiously wondering why it was doing this he picked it up and grasped it in his hands, he saw Rownena and Helga being pushed by Allen... What the... He thought so he grasped it again harder and the locketdisaperated him to Pancreet.

Hi shivered a little as he landed on the street wondering how he got there in the first place, he looked at the locket which was only glittering lightly now. He looked around the dark street and all he saw was a dimly lit building, he didn't know where he was so he decided to go and see if they would help him, when all of a sudden two girls ran out of the building with an older boy screaming at them he looked closer and... No it couldn't be... But to his dread there were his two friends Rowena and Helga running from, the boy who kidnapped him and Helga earlier this week. How did they even get here in the first place. He started to run towards them, he was a really fast runner which was good because Allen was chasing them to. He. Quickly caught up to the  
>two fleeing girls.<p>

"Salzalar!" Helga screamed surprisingly, "how?..."

"Nevermind that right now, it looks like we gotta get out of here."

"You got that right!" Rowena replied

The three turned around the corner and they lost Allen so they started to walk so they could catch their breath.

"But how?" Helga asked, "We left my wand and the floo powder at home, all we have are these two broomsticks," Helga wheezed out exhausted from all the running

"Wait what? You forgot your wand and don't have any floo powder!" Salzalar said almost screaming, but managed to keep his voice low...

"Ya well how did you get here?" Rowena asked immediately

"Look I don't know I saw images of you two screaming then I woke up to the locket shining brightly in my eyes so when I held it in my hands it took me to here where you to were running away from Allen." Salzalar said quickly, "But we need to get out of here now!"

"I agree," Helga said, "but how?"

"Well I cold try disaperating again butif it turns out wrong we could get into more trouble." Salzalar offered

"Look when you first tried it was in a life and death emergancy, this time we know where we are and none of us are injured so I don't think we should risk it." Helga said relucantly

"Well we could ride our broomsticks back but one of us will have to double up..." Rowena suggested

"Ya I guess that's our only option..." Salzalar looked away, "but I'm riding by myself!"

The three friends rode back on the broom sticks luckily Rowena and Salzalar live near each other each having a house big peice of land near the empty feilds. As the rode in silence towards Salzalar's house, he asked, "Why did you go there without me and Goderic? You could have gotten killed!"

"Well Goderic was grounded, and we thought if we told you guys, you might think we were crazy and it was a stupid idea!" Rowena answered back

"Ya well it was a stupid idea and look at me! I opened a locket and can now talk to snakes! Can others do this! Probably not and I was I worried that you guys would think I'm crazy, but your my friends! I might have thought the idea was crazy at first, but i was also wondering if Rowena's dreams are reality to!" Salzalar screaming quietly but angrily

The two girls fell silent, know that deep down he was not wrong.

"Look were really sorry, you're right and we got carried away." Helga said apolegetically

"Whatever. It's over now, I'm going to bed." he answered, unhappily passing the brrom to Rowena and walked inside to his house

The two girls rode back to Rowena's house to go off to bed.

"Well at least we know your dreams were right..." Helga trailed off

"Ya at least were alive." Rowena answered back sarcastically

. . .

When Salzalar entered his room, he lied down on his bed thinking about what just happened, 'Why would they do that?' he thought, he tried for a while to clear his thoughts and fall asleep but he just couldn't. He started to think about Goderic and how he was left out of this. He decided to go over to his house and visit him. Even though he was grounded there was a less likly chance of him getting caught if he went there at night and filled him in on what just happened.

And with that he took out his own broomstick and rode off in the night.

**On The Next Chapter: With their friendship split at the seams will the four seemingly best friends ever make up? Will they ever get past this series of events or be stuck in the past from their mistakes? **


	7. Distance from the Grass

Hey, guys It's me as always, and I'm really excited to present you my new chapter! I apologize dearly that it has taken me so long to finish this chapter. School has started and my muggle family has been keeping me extremely busy

I hope you enjoy!

**I still do not own Harry Potter. (JK Rowling has deeply inspired me.)**

Chapter Seven: Distance in the Grass

Goderic, tired and groggy got up and went to his window, only to find Salzalar sitting on his broom mouthing to let him in. Goderic sighed, knowing he couldn't leave him out there especially because he looked super serious. He opened the window glaring at him because if he got caught he would get into even more trouble than he already was.

Salzalar climbed through his window silently and went to sit down on his bed.

Goderic staring at him, asked, "Why are you all wet? And why are you so exhausted?"

"It's a long story..." Salzalar said wondering if he made the right decision by coming here in the first place

"Well, what happened!" Goderic whispered loudly

Salzalar sighed, "You know those dreams Rowena's been having?"

"Ya... She mentioned them at Borgin and Burkes."

Salzalar looked away, "Right, well it turns out her and Helga wanted to go find out by themselves... So they left tonight to Pancreet without telling us and Allen was attacking them when I got there."

"You're kidding!"

"I wish I was." Salzalar looking directly into Goderics eyes which were sparkling with wonder he looked away again silently

Then Goderic asked, "Well how did you find out and then get to Pancreet?"

"Well I don't know... It's just that I had like an image of Allen attacking them and I looked at my locket and it was glowing so when I held it, I disaperated to Pancreet, and I think it has so something to do with when Helga did this thing with my locket before we got kidnapped..." Salzalar whispered, trailing off

"What are you talking about? You never told me about that!" Goderic asked curiously

"Well I was so confused at the time, I guess I forgot to tell you," Salzalar said looking back into Goderics sparkling hazel eyes, "but when Helga and I left to meet you at the library, she grabbed my locket and closed her eyes and the power thing she has, and well, ya I guess it was so that Alcove wouldn't take my locket by force..."

"Woah..." Goderic said as he was trying to ingest all this information after a few minutes of awkward silence he said, "but why would they even do that! The risk of going there and they didn't even ask if we would go!" Goderic replied angrily and A little to loudly because he heard footsteps down the hall outside of his room.

"Hurry under here!" he whispered quickly to Salzalar indicating that he go under his bed. Salzalar rushed under the bed while Goderic put moved some stuff in front of him so he was completely hidden, and then he lied on his bed pretending to sleep before his father opened the door.

"Goderic!" he said in a harshed tone

"Huh, what?" he asked pretending that he was never awake

"What were you doing?" he asked looking angry

"Nothing, I was just sleeping." he said groggily

"Right and I'm an idiot as well! I heard voices from your room." he yelled back

"Well maybe I was sleep talking..." Goderic said sarcastically, trying not to smile

He went up to Goderic and pulled him up to his chest by his shirt, "Listen to me boy! If I find out that any of your little friends are talking to you, you will be in a load of trouble!"

As if I'm not in enough already Goderic thought to himself, rolling his eyes looking away from his father, who was almost choking him

"I never liked that Salzalar friend of yours anyway." he spat at him

"Why not!" Goderic asked offended

"Because his parents are greedy and don't care for anyone but themselves!"

"Well you can't prove that! And that doesn't mean he will be mean and greedy!" Goderic shouted back

His father pushed him back onto his bed where he sat, glaring at his crazed father

"Well kids always turn put to be like there parents!"

Goderic just sat on the bed, angry. He wanted to yell back but he just... Couldn't

His father stared at him for a moment, not knowing what to say. After A moments silence he gave Goderic a menacing look.

"You better not push it Goderic! Oh you will never be allowed to hang with your friends again! I don't know what your up to but I know your hiding something!" and with that he exited the room and slammed the door. Goderic sighed and lied back down on the bed, only to remember that Salzalar had been under the bed the whole time.

...

"I feel so bad!" Helga said loudly, "I can't believe we actually did that!"

"Come one... You always feel bad over everything that goes a little wrong." Rowena reassured her

"Ya but this time we flew to Pancreet, forgetting my wand and the floo powder and we almost got killed because Alcove was mad because his father died, which invovled all of us! And now Salzalar is angry with us, and I don't blame him!" Helga cried out

"Shhh, we don't wanna wake up my parents, but yes I agree we did something wrong, maybe we should have at least talked to them about it, but hey so far everything my dreams showed was true! So thats a start right?"

"Ya... I guess, but where did these dreams come from anyway?"

"Well my crazy aunt Jemmal is a sibyl"

Helga thought to herself for a moment and then looked at Rowena and asked in a grave voice, "When can we see her?"

...

Salzalar awkwardly crawled out from under the bed and stood up silently, staring at Goderic who was sitting in the corner of his bed, Hands holding onto his knees. At first Salzalar thought tears were welling up in his eyes, but it was just his copper brown eyes sparkling as they usually do. He quietly moved towards him and sat down on the bed next to him. After a few minutes of awkward silence he said, "He's right, you know."

Goderic looked up at him curiously, wondering what he could mean by that

"My parents are greedy and selfish and don't care for anyone but themselves."

Goderic smiled a little, Salzalar always knew how to make him feel better

"But why didn't you talk back? Why are you letting him treat you like this?" he asked

"Well don't all fathers get mad?"

"Ya, but not like this." he retorted back. Goderic stared off silently, "You need to say something about it!"

"I can't!" he's my father Goderic whispered loudly, hoping he wouldn't hear him and come back into the room

"Well, I'm just saying you should say something about this. You can't let him yell at you like this, what about your two younger sisters. Does he yell at them to?" Salzalar asked, pushing it

"Look. I don't wanna talk about it right now?" Goderic walked up to his bedroom window and opened it. "I would really apreciate it if you'd leave now. I don't need anymore trouble. I'll owl you tomorrow, and get Rowena and Helga to explain to me what went on in their heads, while your at it to please. " He answered back sternly

Salzalar stared at him, his heart breaking inside, but he walked up to the window, but before he left he gave Goderic a hug. "I'm sorry." Was all he said and the he climbed out of the window and flew off on his broomstick.

. . .

Two days later, Goderic was still out of reach and Salzalar had made no attempt to contact any of them. Rowena and Helga grudgingly trudged through the feilds in England, until they arrived on a field where an odd house stood. It looked like a big hut sitting on a top of a small green field, but the field wasn't covered in grass, no it was covered in small herb patches, that where different colours of lush greens.

Helga mesmerised by the sight, walked forward. "STOP!" Rowena screamed, she stopped but not for long and then she continued to move forward to the beginning of the hill. Rowena hesitated and ran towards her and pushed her to the ground away from the hill.

She snapped back from space, "What was that for?"

"The plants are extremely poisonous by touch, you can get extremely ill and maybe some could kill you." Rowena replied flatly

"But they smell so pretty..." she said and then looked at them again and began to fall into another daze.

"Snap out of it!"

"Well how do you even know if they're poisenous or not?"

"Because this is my crazy aunt Jemmal we are talking about! She's an expert with Occlumancy, Herbology and she is a Sibyl. That's why my parents don't want me coming here." Rowena exasperated

"Oh... Well why didn't you fall over the smell?" Helga asked, intrigued

"I guess I'm just used to it by now." Rowena shrugged but she knew that was not the real reason

"Well... How do we get over to your aunts house?" Helga asked curiously trying hard to not get distracted by the plants odor

"Well one specific patch has special juice inside the leaves us with a type of plant immunity to be able to walk over the plants without getting poisoned." Rowena replied

"Why didn't you tell me this before we came here?" Helga asked with an edge in her voice

"Well I thought if it's gonna be this complicated you might not have wanted to come anymore..."

"Well either way it's not like you would have given me the choice, besides we need to find this out because I bet Salzalar is still mad, and he's probably told Goderic by now..." she answered back looking down

"Ya Salzalar can hold a pretty big grudge."

Both girls looked down in an awkward silence "Anyways, Row," Helga brought up, breaking the silence, "your the smart one. Which plant do we use?"

"Hmmm... I can't remember I haven't been here since I was ten... I think it's called Effervescent." she answered walking towards the small hill but keeping a short distance away, "I only remember that they have tiny white flowers hidden under the leaves."

Rowena went on all fours and looked under each plant as much as she could without touching it. After about ten minutes of inspecting the greenery she stood up with a puzzled look on her face. "I've found the plant but there's only one... Which means only one of us can cross..."

"Well if you go up to see your Aunt and then tell her to help me come up, would that work?"

"Well it might if I convince her enough but she likes it when people are stumbled because she knows there is always another way around her tricks. I think she's just waiting for us to figure it out."

"So perhaps there must me another way up the hill like a different plant."

"Yes! We just have to find it and figure out what its used for..." Rowena started to walk around the perimeter of the hill while Helga took off in the other direction. After a while of inspecting the plants that were in front of her she began to hesitate, thinking. That maybe there was no other way up the hill. Then suddenly Helga shouted for her to come over, Rowena ran around to the other side of the hill where she found her bending I've inspecting a plant. "Once I went to London with my parents and we went to a Muggle flower shop, they had these plants." said Helga pointing to the patch of green roots that looked like a vegetable, "My mum told me that if you eat them, your eyes change and you can see hidden pathways or pictures."

"Are you sure? I've never heard anything like that before..."

"Well I thought she was joking but I think it's worth a shot, if you aunt placed stepping stones, magically enchanted or hexed items, we may be able to she them and find our way to cross over." Helga exclaimed with a glittering excitment in her eyes, for she loved to try new things

"Ok, I guess it's worth a shot." Rowena said as she bent down and picked up a green plant and popped it in her mouth, Helga followed and after a few minutes both of there pupils had little white dots in them.

"Wow!" Helga exclaimed as she stood up to look up at the hill where maybe some pathway would lead them up to the top where a small, empty looking shack was awaiting them, in a few moments they could both see some large stones that they could walk on, so they could make there way up the hill. After about ten minutes of jumping from stone to stone, both girls exhausted, and tired finally arrived at the shack. They walked up to the door but needless did they have to knock because Aunt Jemmal had already opened it for their arrival.

"Hello girls," said a middle-age witch with a wickidly large smile, "I've been expecting you..."

_To be contined..._

**On ****the Next Chapter**

**Sibyl Jemmal explains some of the mysterious things that are happening and why, but what if they don't like what they hear. Maybe they didn't ever want this to happen at all... and there's even a spell to make that happen... after some hard decisions to aggravitation choices, will the four friends reunite? With the same picture?**


End file.
